De nuevo a la vida después de no morir
by Adelfoi Eirini
Summary: Keira es una arqueóloga y científica que, junto a su hijo, estudia los secretos de la gran Antigua Era. Pero un día, en su busqueda por aprovar su existencia, en contrará algo mas que una prueva... la cura a un peso que debe llevar sola.
1. Chapter 1

**CAP 1**

Era una cueva grande, según le habían dicho, llena de historia de _La Antigua Era_, solo por ello ya se moría por entrar.

Inspeccionó detenidamente y con atención las grandes rocas que adornaban y abrían a entrada al antro junto con su hijo Jhonny, también un historiador muy joven, como lo había sido ella. Jhonny, a sus diecisiete años, era alto y pelirrojo, con ojos avellana oscuros, cejas finas y unas oscuras pecas adornaban su rostro, dádnole un aire infantil.

Pero Keira ahora, con treinta y cinco años, no es que se pudiera llamar joven aunque aparentara diez años menos, según lo que le decían.

Cuando por fin pudo comprobar que las rocas que aguantaban la entrada a la gruta eran sólidas, Keira puso su primer pie dentro de la cueva, chapoteando con un pequeño surco lleno de agua como un charco, mientras que, ocasionalmente, de fondo se gotas caían contra el húmedo suelo oyéndose el eco de fondo.

La cueva era oscura, ningún problema que no se pudiera arreglar con una buena linterna de casco.

Madre e hijo se miraron y asintieron. Llevaban poco equipaje, tan solo unas largas cuerdas resistentes, una linterna, un casco y un pequeño bolso de cuero.

Finalmente entraron en la cueva con la luz del casco amarillo puesta. Giraban la cabeza de un lado para otro queriendo grabar cada momento en sus mentes, grabar aquellas maravillosas rocas húmedas y antiguas. La ruta del túnel no se dividía en diferentes caminos como era normal, sino que era un sencillo pasillo a seguir, lo que era una simplicidad porque no habría forma de perderse al volver. De vez en cuando, Keira o su hijo volvían a pisar un charco que les empapaba las botas y los pantalones por fuera.

Continuaron por el camino que subía y bajaba por pequeñas montañas hasta que llegaron a un orificio en la superficie que bajaba tanto que se veía más oscuro que en lo profundo de la cueva.

- ¿Y ahora que, madre?

- Podemos bajar o dar media vuelta. Y puesto que ya estamos aquí… yo boto por bajar.

- Si tú bajas, yo también. Quiero saber a donde lleva esto.

- Como se nota que eres hijo de Keira Hagai"

El chico le sonrió a su madre, que como siempre, puntuaba que se parecía mucho a ella para remarcar que era su hijo.

Ataron bien fuerte la poderosa cuerda a una estalactita, la ligaron con su cinturón y bajaron lentamente y con cuidado.

Al llegar al fondo del ancho surco se dieron cuenta que aquel agujero en el suelo hacía un ángulo de noventa grados, como una ele. Algo que les pareció muy sospechoso, porque eso significaba que esa cueva fue hecha por humanoids como ellos, pero hace mucho tiempo. Los humanoids tenían las orejas largas y redondas por las puntas, aparte que se caracterizaban por su alta estatura, no como los humanoids de _La Antigua Era_, que eran algo más bajitos y con las orejas más puntiagudas.

Siguieron el estrecho sendero, hasta que diez minutos caminando dieron su fruto y comenzaron a ver algo de luz al final del túnel, a unos cien metros. Apagaron las luces de los cascos y corrieron hasta allí, cansados y motivados por encontrar por fin lo que estuvieron buscando todo el tiempo en aquella cueva; un indicio de que _La Antigua Era_ existió.

Al llegar hasta donde provenía aquella clara luz blanca y limpia, se decepcionaron al ver que tan solo era un lago en el que se realegaban algunos rayos de sol de la pared, haciendo que diera la impresión de una gran bombilla de doscientos vatios. El lugar era amplio y, a pesar de la decepción, era precioso ver como la luz se filtraba por unos pequeños agujeros en la pared de la estancia, con grandes rocas en las que se veían reflejadas las ondas del agua, dándole un toque de movimiento a las sólidas piedras.

- Mamá, ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿El qué? - Preguntó dirigiéndose hasta donde su hijo le dijo - ¿Dónde?

- Mira, aquí - Se acercó a la pared de una de las rocas y la observó bien. Había en ella grabadas unas figuritas con redondas y muy complicadas - ¿Que es esto? - cuestionó Jhonny mientras le pasaba los dedos por encima.

- Oh, Dios mío... - dijo Keira, dándose paso hasta los pequeños gráficos - Esto es lenguaje antiguo…

- ¿Qué?

Pero la joven madre ya no le prestaba atención mientras observaba fascinada las antiguas lenguas de sus antepasados, que ahora se mostraban ante ella como una aparición del destino.

Lo limpió de polvo. Leyó en voz alta "Kramar net nurne holik nauru gur", y a continuación lo repitió traducido "Por la fuerza del destino y las profecías". Espolvoreó un poco más hacia abajo para ver una flecha que indicaba directamente al lago.

Se alejó de la roca y se asomó sobre el estanque para comprobar que después de todo no toda la luz que iluminaba no era solo de las grietas en la pared, sino que también iluminaba una tenue luz que provenía del fondo del lago.

- Jhonny, cariño. Mira eso – dijo señalándole el centro del estanque.

- ¿Qué es eso? Parece una máquina.

- Es una maquina. Ayúdame a ver por donde se abre, debe haber un interruptor por aquí cerca.

- Vale.

Buscaron por todos los rincones solo para no encontrar nada, hasta que la mirada de Jhonny se fijó en un pequeño botón muy camuflado al otro lado del lago y se lanzó al agua nadando hasta la orilla, sin escuchar los quejidos de su madre al verlo tan lanzado. Al presionar suavemente el botón marrón, la luz del fondo del lago empezó a brillar con mucha más intensidad, mientras la tranquila y calmada agua temblaba hasta hacer unas olas que se alejaban un metro de la orilla, preparando la salida a flote de la brillante máquina.

Al ser del todo visible sobre la capa de la limpia agua, esta se tranquilizó hasta solo haber la única diferencia era la gran máquina que sobresalía sobre la capa del agua.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Jhonny al llegar al lado de su madre.

- No lo se, hijo. No lo se.

La máquina era claramente metálica, de una forma cilíndrica y con la mitad delantera hecha de cristal blanco del cual la luz salía, aunque el color del cristal era opaco, seguramente debido a que por dentro haría muchos grados bajo cero y eso crearía una capa de hielo semejante.

Keira se acercó medio temerosa medio excitada por el descubrimiento y tecleó algunas teclas de las que se podían ver, perfectamente, lo que sería el panel de control de la máquina invernadero.

Se alejó lo suficiente rápido cuando oyó un fuerte soplido provinente de la máquina, que palpitaba en rojo avisando de que se estaba abriendo. Primero dejó ir toda el agua de dentro al lago y después todo el helado aire.

Aun estaba saliendo humo cuando vieron caer lo que pareció un cuerpo al escarchado lago y Jhonny se tiró al agua por segunda vez para cogerlo.

Cuando este salio de espaldas a Keira, lo cogió con los brazos por el pecho y arrastrándolo consiguió ponerlo del lado contrario a ella.

Cuando le dio la vuelta para ponerlo boca arriba, no pudo lograr apartar la mirada del rostro del chico que acaban de sacar de una máquina. Tenía unas cejas verdes, el pelo rubio verdoso muy largo que cubría la cara, de unos dos metros de largo, y unas facciones poco marcadas pero, aun así, masculinas.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2**

Aun miraba fijamente al chico cuando su hijo salió del agua y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa, madre?

Keira, al oír la voz de Jhonny, pudo dejar de ver el pulcro rostro oculto tras el pelo del joven inconsciente, que tan solo llevaba una especie de traje blanco que le cubría todo su cuerpo.

- Nada, tranquilo. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él?

- No lo se – Se acercó al chico y le tocó la vestimenta blanca – Pero está muy frío.

- Tal vez deberíamos llevarlo a casa.

- ¿Con Frank? Se pondrá muy celoso.

- Me da igual, estoy harta de Frank. Estaba pensando en echarlo pronto.

- Eso me alegra oírlo. ¿Por qué te hechas novios tan raros, madre? Ambos sabemos que vales más.

- Ahora no es momento de pensar en eso. Llevémosle al coche.

- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Keira miró de nuevo al joven tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente y congelado.

Después de discutirlo, decidieron ir uno delante del otro para llevar el cuerpo entre ellos. Jhonny cogió al chico en brazon y de nuevo volvieron por el camino en que llegaron a aquel lugar, por el ancho pasillo oscuro le costaba no tropezarse, pero al fin consiguió llegar a la subida por donde habían descendido.

Mientras Keira subía los metros hasta llegar al camino principal de la cueva, Jhonny ató a la cintura del hombre la cuerda y subió también, al estar arriba ejerciendo fuerza para subirlo, lentamente y con cuidado.

Salieron de la cueva cansados por llevar el cuerpo inconsciente, consiguieron llegaron al coche y tumbarlo en los asientos de atrás.

- Hijo, conduce tú, yo me quedaré atrás por si despierta ¿Vale, cariño?

- ¡Claro! ¡Sabes que me encanta conducir!

Jhonny arrancó el coche y dio marcha atrás por la montaña esperando llegar pronto a casa porque, a pesar de que le encantaba ir al volante, estaba cansado.

Keira estaba sentada atrás con la cabeza del chico apoyada en su muslo. Miraba fijamente a su cara dormida notando como su casi nula respiración le hacía subir y bajar el pecho muy lentamente. Se sentía extraño mirarle, se sentía extraño poder observar su bello rostro dormido cómodamente sobre su muslo, con todo aquel enredado pelo rubio verdoso tapándole casi toda la cara. Sentía unas ganas irremediables de apartarle los mechones de la cara para ver su rostro completamente.

Pensando en ello, el tiempo de camino en coche se le pasó rápido, llegando al parquing de su hogar. Su casa tenía dos pisos algo mal distribuidos porque, en el piso de abajo, estaban todas las habitaciones, baños, cocina y de más, mientras que en el piso de arriba tan solo estaba su habitación y un baño en una sala por donde se llega desde la propia habitación. Tenía persianas marrones avellana, con las paredes decoradas con tapicería de blanco con flores negras y rosas, bastante elegante, con el suelo de parquet.

Jhonny cargó al inconsciente desde el coche a la entrada, preparándose para la bronca.

Keira se adelantó para abrir la puerta, que al hacerlo la esperaba un Frank muy enfadado, cruzado de brazos en el centro de la estancia.

- ¿Crees que son horas de llegar, Keira?

- Perdona, Frank, cariño… pero es mi casa, yo llego a mi casa cuando quiero.

- Tú eres mi mujer, y yo decidiré eso – Al observar al hijo de su novia entrar con algo en brazos exclamó - ¡Qué diablos es eso!

- Un chico. ¿Qué podría ser?

- ¡Y porque lo has traído aquí!

- Estaba inconsciente – dijo Jhonny.

- ¡A ti no te he preguntado, niño insolente!

- ¡Tú a mi hijo no lo llamas así ¿Me entiendes, mantenido?

- ¿Mantenido? ¡Yo soy el hombre que le da color a tu vida!

- ¡El único hombre que da color a mi vida es mi hijo! ¡No tú!

- Como me vuelvas a levantar la voz…

- ¿Amenazas, Frank? Anda, lárgate de MI casa y haz algo útil con tu vida.

- ¡No será la última vez que me veas, me necesitas! – dijo mientras cerraba de un portazo.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – Al ver que ya se iba con el coche suspiró y dijo – Ya está, a este no lo volvemos a ver más. Por Dios, nunca más vuelvo a salir con alguien. Se creen importantes ¿Sabes?

- No digas eso, mamá. Ya verás como encuentras a alguien.

- Bueno, eso ya lo pensaré, de momento hay que encontrar un lugar para él – dijo señalando al chico – Podemos ponerlo en mi cama.

- Vale, venga, a subir escaleras…

Después de acostarlo en la cama, Keira salió para que su hijo le quitara los húmedos incómodos ropajes blancos.

Jhonny salió diez minutos después.

- ¿Cómo está el chico? – preguntó preocupada. Cuando lo ayudó a meterlo en el coche, su temperatura estaba demasiado baja.

- Estaba mejor cuando lo tapé con esas sábanas tan calentitas que tienes.

- ¿Le has puesto mis sábanas amarillas…?

- Estaba helado, madre.

- ¡Son mis favoritas! ¡Me las regaló mi madre cuando era pequeña!

- Sabía que te enfadarías. Lo siento, pero es que estaba muy frío…

A Keira no le gustaba en absoluto que nadie cogiera sus sábanas amarillas, más que nada porque era el último recuerdo "de una pieza" que tenía de su madre antes de que muriera.

Pero, por algún extraño motivo, no le disgustaba tampoco que el chico del piso de arriba las utilizara para algo más que de bonito.

- Bueno, si está a gusto déjalo.

- Vale. Por cierto, madre ¿No tenías que ir mañana al congreso ese?

- No es un congreso, es una asociación. Y si, ya no me acordaba.

Se acostaron juntos en la habitación también de matrimonio que estaba al final del pasillo, con cortinas salmón y suelo de duro azulejo del mismo color. Estaban bastante cansados, no aguantarían mucho antes de caer rendidos, durmiendo abrazados.

- Oye, mamá…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Quién crees que es el chico de la máquina?

- Ni idea. Solo se que hemos hecho bien ayudándole.

- Lo se pero… siento como si lo hubiera visto antes. Como si… lo conociera de antes.

- ¿Qué sientes exactamente?

- Pues… confianza. Como si hubiera compartido muchas cosas con él. Es extraño.

- Sí, lo es. Pero lo más extraño es que yo también siento algo parecido.

- ¿El qué?

- Siento como si, efectivamente, lo conociese pero… distinto.

- ¿Distinto? – Dijo Jhonny después de levantarse un poco para mirar a su madre a la cara. Le intrigaba el tema que estaban hablando y lo quería hacer mirando a Keira, afirmando que no se estaba riendo de él o siguiéndole el rollo.

- Sí, es como si… estuviera enamorada de él.

* * *

><p>Se acabó el cap. Bueno, se que nadie lo lee, pero yo lo continuo porque una amiga mía si que lo sigue. ¡Te lo dedico guapa!<p> 


End file.
